looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sniffles and the Bookworm
Sniffles and the Bookworm is a 1939 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Chuck Jones. Plot One snowy, late evening, Sniffles is busy napping away. A strange figure bursts into the object he was resting on and accidentally startles Sniffles away. He sees a strange arm trying to look for its glasses and upon being spotted the worm quickly hides and scurries out of the books and into another one. The worm tells someone asleep in the book about Sniffles, making the Pied Piper think that he saw a monster or something huge. The Pied Piper goes to look until he thinks it over for a moment and realizes that the "monster" the worm saw may be very big in comparison to himself, so he backs away and refuses to go and look. He tells someone else, a Viking who comes out of his own book and the two of them go to investigate. Sniffles curiously watches and follows behind the three of them until the worm spots him. He hides, accidentally running over the two men as Sniffles curiously studies them. This makes both men angry with the worm, as they thought it was something much, much bigger. The Pied Piper then produces an instrument and begins to play it before giving a smaller one to Sniffles. They both play music together and approach a book of Nursery Rhymes. Another boy begins to sing while other books begin to dance and come to life! Mother Goose and a goose dance out of their book, three other men from books sing, and even a trio of Bo Peep-esque girls who try to encourage the worm to sing and play with them. Eventually he does and he begins to blow a horn. None of them are aware of Frankenstein's Monster approach. The Pied Piper who appeared serves a pie to the Viking who cuts a piece revealing a bunch of little blackbirds, which get out and begin to dance. Sniffles sees Frankenstein's Monster approaching the bookworm and he yells at it to stop, causing the monster to then turn his attention to Sniffles. Sniffles quickly backs away from the monster and then begins to run. Coming to the edge of the shelf he hides behind a book, then trips the monster, causing it to fall onto the ground. Tired and worn out, Sniffles goes back to his napping spot and is startled away by the worm, which has come by to thank him as the cartoon ends. Availability *(1993) LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 4, Side 9: Sniffles *(2012) Blu-Ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Mouse Chronicles: The Chuck Jones Collection, Disc 1 Notes/Goofs *When Mother Goose dances out of her book, multiple books about Porky Pig can be seen behind her. *This is the only cartoon to have Sniffles only say one word instead of talking. *The Turner "dubbed version" replaces the 1938 ending music with the 1941 ending music. External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0031942/ Sniffles and the Bookworm] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:1939 Category:Shorts Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Sniffles Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Rich Hogan Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons animated by Rudy Larriva Category:Cartoons with layouts by John McGrew Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Art Loomer Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Margaret Hill-Talbot Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Cliff Nazarro Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:Cartoons with missing Leon Schlesinger credits